


when the wind is settled (i'll be here)

by choijisu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, SO, Sad Shin Ryujin, Shin Ryujin-Centric, anw i just want them to be happy, hwang yeji come back, idk how to tag this, more of a drabble really, ryujin misses yeji, ryujin wants to be happy, short fic, yet another angst piece delivered by urs truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijisu/pseuds/choijisu
Summary: “i’m sorry. i’m going to run again. don’t chase me. don’t wait for me. don’t look for me, ryujin. it’ll be a waste of time.”sent July 3rd 2019. Almost exactly a year ago.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 17





	when the wind is settled (i'll be here)

**Author's Note:**

> originally an itzy scenario i posted on tumblr but i figured i'd make it ryeji
> 
> enjoy :)

Falling into the couch, Ryujin reached out for her phone from the back of her pocket where she hastily slid the lock open. Her lips were trembling and all she saw was a blur of faces that belonged to strangers that she's seen all day. Tapping on the ‘imessage’ icon, Ryujin tapped her finger onto the contact she had been trying to reach.

_“i’m sorry. i’m going to run again. don’t chase me. don’t wait for me. don’t look for me, ryujin. it’ll be a waste of time.”_ sent July 3rd 2019. Almost exactly a year ago.

“You always had a reason to run away,” Ryujin says to no one in particular. “I just didn’t know why.”

Ryujin worries whether Yeji still used the same number. She worries about her whereabouts and how she’s doing everyday. But she knew it was wrong to send a text.

There isn't a skip in the moment that goes by where Ryujin doesn't remember that day. Jisu and Chaeryeong had practically locked her phone in a safe for a day to prevent her from getting in contact with Yeji. She was a mess and a wreck, but she wondered what would've happened if she had caught on with Yeji and had run away with her too.

She was angry at herself for quite sometime until she realized that she should've been mad at Yeji. But she could never do that to her. Yeji was like a puzzle. She was hard to figure out at first but Ryujin managed to get through her. The silence of awe that she creates.. Ryujin felt herself clinging onto her heart just as tenderly as Yeji used to hold hers.

_“People always want to bleed and to be loved.”_ Yeji used to say. The girl laughed to herself, finally understanding what she had meant by that.

She loved and loved and loved and loved until it consumed her. And now all Ryujin ever does is bleed from her absence. Everything’s broken and gone, Ryujin thinks. (And as stupid as it sounds, she liked to think that Yeji was always close by.)

Sighing, her fingers hovers over the keyboard, Yeji's final text still circling her head. _“Don’t wait for me. Don’t chase me. Don’t look for me.”_

But Ryujin doesn't care anymore.

“something reminded me of you today.” Backspace, delete.

“I hate you for what you did, yet I still think about the possibility of you coming home and showing up in my front door.” Backspace, delete.

“I had a dream of you last night” Backspace, delete.

“come back.” Backspace, delete.

“do you ever think of me?” Backspace, delete.

“why did you leave?” Backspace, delete.

“hey.” Sent.


End file.
